Mmm Mmm Good
by Kichi88
Summary: Have you ever seen Inuyasha on drugs?? They dont have drugs, but CLOSE!
1. The soup is served

Love is in the Air  
  
Disclaimer... I do not own Inuyasha..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku are all on their way to the village.  
  
Inuyasha: I hope that Kaede has the medicine that we need to fix this stupid cough he has.  
  
They all continue walking you can hear coughing every so often. Shippo is being carried because he is running a high fever and the girls don't want him to walk.  
  
Inuyasha: You shouldn't baby him, he needs to learn what it's like to become a man..  
  
Kagome looks at Inuyasha and smirks a little.  
  
Kagome: You shouldn't be talking, this child is smarter than you are...  
  
Everyone but Inuyasha laughs.  
  
Inuyasha: That is not funny..  
  
They are approaching the village and they decide that they want to take a break. Shippo takes a nap and so does Kagome Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha stays awake to stand guard.  
  
After about an hour Inuyasha decides that it is time to go to the village, for dark was soon approaching and he was hungry.  
  
Our group walks towards the town, and they hear loud music. There are many lights in the center of the village.  
  
Sango and the rest of the group are separated when they enter the crowd. Everyone is dressed up, in traditional party clothing, which puzzles our group because there was no reason to celebrate. They shrugged off the thought and decided to find Kaede, then to find Sango.  
  
They approached Kaede's hut and heard weird noises coming from inside. They walked in to see nothing out of the ordinary. Kaede was just snoring.  
  
Miroku walks over to the sleeping priestess and tries to gently wake her up. After about 5 minutes of this he realizes that his task is nearly impossible.  
  
Miroku: She sleeps like a bear.. Inuyasha: Stupid old hag Ill wake her up...  
  
Inuyasha is about to scream at Kaede when..  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha hits the floor, gently shaking Kaede.  
  
Kaede: Hm.. Why are ye all here in my hut?  
  
Kagome: Kaede Shippo is very ill, and he needs your care. I cant seem to help him and I figured that you understand medicine...  
  
Kaede: Yes I will heal the poor child, but what he has is serious. He is going to have to stay here until late tomorrow. Ye better leave and get some dinner before returning.  
  
Inuyasha looks over because it was his stomach that had given away that they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.  
  
They all nodded and left the hut in search of food. Out of the crowd of people runs Sango.  
  
Sango: Kirara found what the commotion was all about. In the center of the gathering there is a giant cauldron of soup being cooked. They said that we could have some. This way.  
  
They all followed and got in line to get some soup.  
  
Kagome: Hey remember that nice spot out in the field right on the outskirts of the village?  
  
Miroku: Yeah, I do.  
  
Kagome: Well why don't we take our soup out there and eat it? So we can look at the stars.  
  
Sango: Yeah it would be nice to just have some relaxing time, you know with just the four of us.  
  
Miroku leans over to whisper something to Inuyasha but before he can say anything.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't even think about it.  
  
Miroku: What I was going to ask. um. heh..  
  
Inuyasha: I don't know this seems kinda fishy to me.  
  
Kagome: Please Inuyasha? º.º  
  
Inuyasha glares at Kagome. He hates it when she uses the puppy dog face.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine..  
  
Man serving soup: Next!  
  
Inuyasha gets his bowl and just looks at It with this kind of face.. ô.ò  
  
Everyone else gets it, and gives the same glance to one another. The soup looked like throw up..  
  
Inuyasha: What is floating in this?!  
  
Man serving: It is mushrooms you idiot..  
  
Inuyasha: These don't look like any mushrooms I have ever seen...  
  
Kagome: Just stop your whining and we can go out to the field.  
  
Miroku winking : Yeah lets go!  
  
Sango turns around and slaps Miroku in the face.  
  
Miroku: What was that for, I didn't do anything..  
  
Sango: I knew what you were thinking.  
  
Miroku: Well you were right then..  
  
Sango slaps him again.  
  
Miroku: I am going to shut up now.  
  
Inuyasha: Finally..  
  
Kagome was giggling a little then stopped, it was quiet but not. There were tons of people around, but it seemed deserted. No one had really even noticed that they had been there.  
  
Kagome: Let's go this place is starting to weird me out..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kichi: Okay this is kind of short, but I am trying to make them longer... Hope you like it! Please review. cuz I am not going to waste my time. 


	2. Someone's First Kiss

Okay so I decided to add another chapter to this one, because this will have a good plot.. I think... Oh well!! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looks around at the crowd...  
  
Kagome: I really want to go.  
  
Miroku: We don't seem to be in much danger, I cant sense any demons..  
  
Kagome: I don't care! I want to go now!  
  
Inuyasha: Lets just go.  
  
They all walked out into the field that they had passed to get to the village.  
  
Sango: We can sit over there.  
  
They sat at the base of a tree I don't know why b/c its night  
  
Sango: This soup looks gross... maybe If I go find something else.. Like berries.. In the forest!  
  
Miroku: Ill go with you, it is too dangerous if you go by yourself.  
  
Sango looks at Miroku, the stars are making her eyes glitter...  
  
Sango: Only this once...  
  
Kagome looks at Sango in disbelief.  
  
Kagome: What has gotten into her...  
  
Kagome: Okay but hurry back if you are gone longer that 20 minutes the "soup" will by cold.  
  
Sango: Don't worry, Well be back before than...  
  
Miroku: Well lets go now or the soup will be cold before we leave.  
  
Sango: I agree, don't worry Kagome, Ill be fine.  
  
Kagome: Just be careful, please.  
  
Sango: I promise.  
  
With that Sango and Miroku were off.  
  
Kagome: I don't know what's gotten into her.. I just can't see her going into a dark forest this late at night.. It's dangerous..  
  
Inuyasha: Even more so if Miroku's with her...  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha chuckle a little bit, and when they stop, an awkward silence happens..  
  
Kagome looks at her soup, raises her eyes brows a little and decides to wait for the berries.  
  
Inuyasha leans against the tree and decides to nap. After all he didn't get to sleep earlier.  
  
Inuyasha begins to doze off, but he is still trying to keep an eye out for Kagome.  
  
Kagome stands up, and starts to walk towards the field.  
  
Inuyasha: Where are you going?  
  
Kagome: I want to lie down in the field..  
  
Inuyasha: Ill go with you..  
  
Kagome: Why I can handle myself..  
  
Inuyasha: I just dint want anything to happen to you that's all...  
  
Kagome looks at Inuyasha, and his statement seemed to be true..  
  
Kagome: Okay, come on, but don't forget the soup...  
  
Inuyasha: Well, maybe it'll follow us.  
  
Kagome: True, let's go.  
  
They walk down to the foot of the hill. Kagome sits down, and looks at Inuyasha. He then sits down.  
  
Inuyasha: Okay I am going to go back to sleep now.  
  
Kagome: Okay.  
  
Inuyasha begins to doze off again. Kagome leans back and looks at the stars. She then realizes that she is hurting her neck.  
  
Kagome: Stupid. ah..  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitch.  
  
Kagome: He's kind of cute when he is sleeping...  
  
Kagome keeps looking at Inuyasha.. She realizes that she has been staring and looks away.  
  
Kagome:: No, stop it. He is in love with Kikyo, not you... get it out of your head. WHAT?! Why am I thinking about this? Stop! Just stop. I wish he wouldn't sleep like that, it makes him look so uncomfortable.. Wow now that I think about it I am kind of sleepy too. I wonder if he is a deep sleeper..  
  
Kagome carefully crawls over to where Inuyasha is sleeping.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
There is no response.  
  
Kagome: Okay well, here goes nothing.  
  
Kagome crawls into his lap.  
  
She too begins to doze off.  
  
Kagome: Wow this is really comfortable.. He is so warm..  
  
Inuyasha slowly opens one eye, making sure not to wake Kagome up. He then opens his other eye, and he looks down.  
  
Inuyasha:: She is so warm. But why does she have to be so stubborn? She pisses me off so much...  
  
Kagome stirs a little, and Inuyasha pulls his head away from hers.  
  
Inuyasha: Shit did I say that out loud?  
  
Kagome: No you haven't said anything at all..  
  
Kagome semi wakes up and realizes where she is. She crawls away quickly and stands up.  
  
Kagome: I am so sorry. I didn't..  
  
Inuyasha: It is okay.. Come here.  
  
Kagome walks over to where Inuyasha is, and Inuyasha signals for her to sit next to him. She sits down, and realizes that his eyes also glitter in the starlight, which makes her melt. Who wouldn't? ^.* ? ?  
  
Inuyasha clears his throat, and tries to say something, but nothing comes out.  
  
Kagome: Listen I am sorry for waking you up. You deserve to sleep..  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome I am sorry.  
  
Kagome: For what?  
  
Inuyasha: I know what you saw me do with Kikyo.  
  
Kagome looks away.  
  
Inuyasha: and I know that it tears you up inside.  
  
Kagome: But..  
  
Inuyasha: It isn't fair to you that you had to see that, and I want to clear up any bad thought you may be having..  
  
Kagome: How?  
  
Inuyasha leans over and kisses Kagome. She pulls back and puts her fingers to her lips.  
  
Kagome: My first kiss.. What do I do?  
  
Inuyasha: Maybe you could start by kissing me back.  
  
Kagome:: Did I say that out loud??? Oh no!  
  
Kagome nods her head and Inuyasha kisses her again, this time she doesn't pull back. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her and Kagome does the same.  
  
Kagome:: So he does like me? But what about Kikyo?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Sango both smile as they see what they had hoped for..  
  
Miroku: You realize that now they are probably going to fight more.  
  
Sango: and why is that?  
  
Miroku: Because every time we think that they are going to stop, it gets worse.  
  
Sango: Good point.  
  
Miroku: So what do we do now?  
  
Sango: I think we should go get something. or they are going to wonder..  
  
Miroku: Good idea lets go.  
  
They walk into the forest to get something to put into the vomit looking soup.  
  
Sango: It was cute how that happened back there.  
  
Miroku: What was?  
  
Sango: How both of them just ignored all of the denial and did that...  
  
Miroku: You know that I would...  
  
Sango: Don't even think about it..  
  
Miroku: Okay I just thought that..  
  
Sango: Oh look mushrooms..  
  
Miroku: Do you think we should put those in there?  
  
Sango: Why not?  
  
Miroku: Aren't there poisonous mushrooms in this forest?  
  
Sango: Yeah, but they don't look like this...  
  
Miroku: Okay fine, but if they are, then it's your fault not mine. I would just like to point that out now...  
  
Sango: You made your point...  
  
Miroku: Good well lets head back..  
  
Sango and Miroku start back, but they wont make it back for a while... Why? You ask.... Stay tuned in for next weeks show...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am kidding I wouldn't make it a week....  
  
Did anyone else notice that they started the show over on Cartoon Network?? That sux so bad.. 


	3. Enter Rupert The soup monster

Wow, you guys need to review more, but then again I put chapters out really fast don't I? Sorry that Shippo is sick... I hate it too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku bend over and grabs some mushrooms. Sango is doing the same, and they both stand up and look at each other.  
  
Miroku: Do you think that this is enough?  
  
Sango: I hope so....  
  
Miroku: This is going to make our breath smell rancid...  
  
Sango: What was that?  
  
Miroku: Nothing I was talking to myself.  
  
Sango: I heard that.. And you realize that..  
  
Miroku: I understand that you want our relationship to stay business related...  
  
Sango: That's right?...  
  
Miroku: Okay... Yes. I know...  
  
Sango: Let's hurry.. They'll wonder..  
  
Miroku: Okay...  
  
Sango and Miroku arrive at the field..  
  
As they approach Sango looks over at Miroku.  
  
Sango: Umm. What if they are still....  
  
Miroku: They aren't. there is no possible way...  
  
Sango: Let's hope not...  
  
Sango and Miroku approach the place where Inuyasha and Kagome are. They have stopped, but Kagome is lying next to Inuyasha looking at the stars.  
  
Sango clears her throat, and Kagome sees them standing there. Kagome slightly blushes as she quickly pulls away from Inuyasha..  
  
Kagome: Uh. Hi guys.. You weren't gone long...  
  
Sango: We'll talk later... But we have some mushrooms for the soup..  
  
Inuyasha: Thank God we get to eat..  
  
Miroku divides up the mushrooms and puts them in the bowls. Inuyasha looks at the soup, which now looks like chunky throw up...  
  
Inuyasha: This better taste good...  
  
Sango: We can only hope..  
  
Miroku: Why don't we just try it?  
  
Kagome: I agree..  
  
So they all take a big slurp of the mushroom stuff...  
  
Kagome: Wow this tastes good!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah man... I like the balloons....  
  
Kagome: What balloons?  
  
Inuyasha: Can't you see them? Duh you silly girl.. The ones that look like bananas..  
  
Miroku falls over laughing...  
  
Kagome: What is so funny?!  
  
Miroku: Duh Inuyasha is seeing things because those definitely aren't banana shaped balloons.. Anyone can tell that they look like oranges...  
  
Sango keeps ducking... She looks around suspiciously and ducks again..  
  
Sango: AHH!! Keep them away!  
  
Kagome: KEEP WHAT AWAY?!?!?!?  
  
Sango: What's wrong with you? Can't you see them?  
  
Kagome: See WHO?!  
  
Sango: The flying pink squirrels... You are so goofy...  
  
Kagome: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!  
  
Miroku: I think that you are delirious...  
  
Kagome: Of course I am....  
  
Inuyasha starts to pretend like he is drinking tea.. While talking to himself.  
  
Kagome walks over to Inuyasha, and looks at him...  
  
Kagome: What is wrong with you??  
  
Inuyasha: The question is what is wrong with you..  
  
Kagome: Hey I am not the one talking to myself...  
  
Inuyasha: How dare you talk about Rupert as if he isn't here..  
  
Kagome: Who is Rupert?  
  
Inuyasha: You really shouldn't do that. he has been really sensitive since the surgery...  
  
Inuyasha leans over to Kagome to whisper something to her, but it comes out too loud to be a whisper..  
  
Inuyasha: As you can see the surgery went terribly wrong.. And apparently some kid walked up to him and said that he was a monster...  
  
Kagome just looks at Inuyasha, who keeps pretending to serve food to "Rupert"..  
  
Kagome decides that she has had enough of Inuyasha.. So she walks over to Miroku.  
  
Miroku: No, no, no... Everyone knows that the Shikon Jewel goes best on toast.. With a little bit of honey...  
  
Kagome just gives up, she doesn't know what to do...  
  
Then Inuyasha stands up jumps at a tree..  
  
Inuyasha: What was that you said?! I SAW YOU STARING AT ME!  
  
Kagome:: What am I going to do? I can't just leave him here? I can't leave any of them here...  
  
Kagome just looks at them in disbelief..  
  
Kagome:: Well, I guess I can survive until whatever is wrong with them wears off..  
  
A rustling in the trees startles Kagome, but doesn't effect the other 3. She darts over to the bushes to see what was there. She saw a really skinny tails, and follows it.. She starts to notice that the longer she follows it the bigger it gets. Eventually the tail is larger than she is.  
  
Kagome:: How long can this be???  
  
Right after she thought that she looked around a tree to see what the tail belonged to... She let out an earpiercing scream...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Dun dun DUN!  
  
Lol, I don't know? Do you guys like that? 


	4. Kagomes turn

La La la la la .. Okay so people like my doped up characters. so I shall add more! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Kagome and the gang are out having their little adventure Kaede is back in her hut with Shippo...  
  
Kaede: Are ye awake little Shippo?  
  
Shippo: Yeah I think..  
  
Kaede walks over to where Shippo is laying, and hands him a bowl. Shippo looks down at the bowl and drinks the soup.  
  
Shippo: Kaede you look really weird, why are you smiling like that?? Stop it don't come near me!!  
  
Kaede was walking around the hut with a crazed look on her face.. She walks up to Shippo and is about to take a bite out of Shippo's jugular vein...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to Kagome!  
  
Kagome looks at the giant tail, and takes in a huge breath..  
  
Kagome: Who, or what are you?!  
  
It was a demon about 9 and 154/8956 ft tall! It was a brassy yellow color, and it smelled of cabbage!  
  
Kagome just looks at the giant figure, when a jungle man swings down from the trees and grabs her. They retreat into the trees, and stay there looking at the monster.  
  
Kagome: Thank you.  
  
The jungle man just looked at her, she noticed that he was very handsome. His long brown hair was pulled back in a loose low ponytail. His beautiful green eyes shimmering in the starlight...  
  
Kagome: Oh, okay you don't have to say anything back..  
  
She couldn't imagine what kind of beautiful voice this man had. He moves his lips as if ready to speak, and he stops.  
  
Kagome: Whats the matter? Cant you talk?  
  
Hot Jungle Man: Eererr.. I want to touch ..  
  
He said in a dumb male blondeish type of voice, while reaching for Kagomes shirt..  
  
SMACK!  
  
The Perverted Jungle Man jumped back and grabbed his face..  
  
The beast that had scared her roars loudly.. Scaring Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Do you know what that is?  
  
The jungle dude looks at her..  
  
PJM: Yeeaa.. Boobies...  
  
Kagome facefaults..  
  
Kagome:: OMG! What is going on here? Why?... Oh, the mushrooms.. That's what it is..  
  
Kagome looks at the situation in a whole new way. if the creatures are fake...  
  
Kagome hops down from the tree.  
  
Kagome: Here kitty. kitty...  
  
The giant monster turns to her and gives her the death glare.  
  
Kagome notices that she is feeling a strong sensation.. A JEWEL SHARD!  
  
Kagome:: This is no dream.. OH MY GOD! THIS CREATURE IS REAL!  
  
Kagome: HELP!  
  
The jungle man just sits in the tree staring at a butterfly..  
  
Stupid Jungle Man: Pretty.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to Inuyasha..  
  
Inuyasha is completely engulfed in talking to Rupert when. Miroku is chasing a group of pink flying ponies when he accidently steps on Rupert..  
  
Inuyasha: HOW DARE YOU STEP ON RUPERT!  
  
Miroku: He deserved it! He tripped the princess pony..  
  
Inuyasha: Who cares about the stupid princess pony?  
  
Miroku: Who cares about Rupert?!  
  
Miroku puts his arm around the invisible pony...  
  
Miroku: Its ok. he's too stupid to cry over...  
  
Miroku begins to stroke the air...After a few seconds he jumps back in surprise.  
  
Miroku: You are really a princess that was trapped in the body of a pink flying pony, and you were waiting for your true love to come along and sing the apple song to turn you into the princess that you really are?!  
  
Inuyasha glares at Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha: No, Rupert I think he has always talked to invisible creatures behind our backs.  
  
Miroku starts making out with the air furiously.. Inuyasha glares even more.. Sango runs over to see what is going on.  
  
Sango: Get off of my man!  
  
Sango begins to catfight with the air. She accidently hits Miroku in the process...  
  
Sango: Sorry bout that..  
  
She goes back to fighting with the pony princess..  
  
Miroku jumps in front of her and tries to break up the fight.  
  
Miroku: Sango please don't! You don't understand! She just woke up a little while ago and I don't think that she should be exercising this soon after waking up.. Wait a second.. Did you just say.. MY MAN!  
  
Sango: Yeah so?! (Yep she is deffinitly on something! )  
  
Miroku: Well then, there is no need to fight over me ladies..  
  
Miroku puts one arm over Sango and the other arm around the Pony Princess...  
  
Miroku: Lets go discuss this over a nice bath..  
  
Sango: Okay...  
  
Inuyasha turns to Rupert.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh brother..  
  
Inuyasha continues to have tea with Rupert...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo runs out of the hut with Kaede at his heels.. He finally escapes into the same field that the other group are in...  
  
Shippo pauses a second when he hears a small scream coming from the woods. He runs into the woods and sees Kagome strapped to a tree..  
  
Kagome: What are you going to do to me?!  
  
The giant figure says nothing he only stares at Kagome..  
  
Shippo:: I know who that is. there is something so familiar about him... AH WHO IS HE?!  
  
Shippo suddenly realizes who it is and hops into a tree. Once safely inside he searches for a safe place to hide...  
  
He finds a small branch slightly above the beasts eyelevel. Shippo takes in a big breath to prepare himself for what he is going to do..  
  
Shippo: SESSHOMARU STOP!  
  
The giant beast stops just as it is about to kill Kagome...  
  
Sesshomaru: Why should I?  
  
Shippo: Because you don't want to kill her...  
  
Sesshomaru: Why not..  
  
Shippo: Because if you do I will tell everyone that we saw you while you were crossdressed!  
  
Fluffy thinks it over for a second...  
  
Fluffy: Okay fine. but this is the last time I am going to let you guys go..  
  
Shippo runs and unties Kagome.. They run off to go find Sango and Miroku...  
  
They are walking near where they normally wash when they heard a giggle..  
  
They turned to see Miroku and Sango butt naked...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Rupert complains to Inuyasha about how cold the tea is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I havent put out a chapter in a while. sorry that this is getting so stupid but I put in the things that you guys liked!  
  
Kichi: La la la.. I don't care if you don't like it. just review! 


End file.
